


Brother of the Son of Poseidon

by guineamania



Series: Demigods and Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Ron and Hermione hadn't seen Harry all summer after their first year. And when he arrives at school with his big brother and big brother's girlfriend out of the blue, the explanation is crazy.





	Brother of the Son of Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> So timelines have been shifted so that the events of Heroes of Olympus happened during Harry's first year. In this Percy is 17 and Harry is 12 :)

“I’ll see you guys in the hall alright? Just gonna drop my stuff off,” Harry beamed as he dragged his trunk up the winding stairs. Ron and Hermione had been frenzied when Harry hadn’t turned up at the train until Hedwig arrived with a note saying that somehow he would meet them there. Ron hadn’t quite believed it until they were crossing the lake and saw Harry waving from the steps stood with McGonagall. As soon as they arrived Harry was stood in the entry way with his trunk and he wrapped them both in a warm hug. His hair had been trimmed so it no longer hid his scar behind dark waves and was more contained on the top of his head in short waves. His glasses were gone making his eyes glitter even more and the tanned hue of his skin implied that he had barely spent any time inside the whole summer.

“Does Harry seem different to you?” Ron muttered to Hermione as they waited for all the other students to trickle into the hall. There was no point rushing as they would have to wait for Harry anyway. Ron couldn’t believe that a year ago it was them standing in front of McGonagall. All of the first years looked so small.

“Is that Harry there?” Hermione frowned and pointed at the hoard of children. Harry was stood talking to McGonagall with a blonde girl and laughing at something McGonagall had said. When Harry turned away from the professor, Ron and Hermione rushed over.

“Come on Harry we’ve got to get to the hall,” Ron huffed as Harry turned around and looked down on him. This wasn’t Harry. This man was too tall to be Harry but they looked so similar.

“Yeah I’m not Harry, he should be down in a sec though,” the American accent was another give away. “I’m Percy, Harry’s brother and you must be Ron and Hermione. He talks about you a lot,” Percy beamed, shaking both their hands vigorously.

“I didn’t know Harry had a brother. The stories say he was an only child and he never talks about you,” Hermione analysed with a frown.

“See I have my own adventures and was missing last year I wasn’t able to communicate with Harry. He probably didn’t want to bring it up when I might not make it home,” Percy explained with startling honesty. But now I am home I took Harry with me to help keep him safe over summer,” he shrugged off the concerned look from Professor McGonagall and the blonde.

“Percy! You’ve met Hermione and Ron!” Harry shouted, jumping down the stairs two at a time.

“I have squirt, they thought I was you until they got close enough to see the great height difference,” Percy teased, wrapping Harry in a one armed hug.

 

“Are you a wizard too?” Ron asked, his head flicking back and forth between the brothers. They did look so alike; Percy’s eyes were more of a sea green than Harry’s emerald green and of course Percy was taller and more muscular.

“No, I’m actually Harry’s cousin from his mum’s side. The muggle side, my adventures are of a more mythological theme,” that just confused things even more.

“Can I tell them?” Harry whispered, and Percy shrugged. Both of them looked at the blonde woman who sighed and nodded. “Percy and Annabeth, that’s Annabeth by the way, Percy’s girlfriend,” Harry gestered towards the girl who just rolled her eyes then waved. “They are demigods, Percy’s dad is Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. They go on quests and saved the world last year again! They’ve retired now and are in college,” Harry explained at a whispered. Ron knew he was gawping but couldn’t stop.

“Does that mean you have water powers? And what creatures plague demigods?” Hermione was, as always on a quest to know more and was shuffling towards Percy with intrigue.

“I can control water yes and pretty much every creature you may have read about in Greek or Roman mythology,” Percy responded with outstanding patience.

“And Norse,” Annabeth added and Percy nodded.

“We should check in with Magnus, it’s been a while,” he hummed, but was drawn out of his musings by Harry prodding him in his side.

“Show them Riptide,” he hissed but McGonagall still heard.

“Perseus Jackson if you dare show these children your sword and wave it around in this school, I will confiscate it from you,” McGonagall exclaimed, prowling towards them.

“It wasn’t me, I would never be so reckless!” Percy gasped with mock horror, winking at the children.

“I thought Harry was bad enough before you took him with you. I dread to know what ideas your camp has fuelled in him,” McGonagall herded Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards the hall.

“Bye Percy, Annabeth, keep your eye out for Hedwig,” Harry shouted as he was separated.

“You be sensible alright. I don’t want Minerva having to tell me or mum that you have got yourself in danger again,” Percy waved.

“Like you can talk seaweed brain,” Annabeth chuckled and Percy looked offended.

“I am retired from the hero business don’t you know,” he gasped but starting laughing too. 

 

“How did you get here?” Hermione asked as the food appeared in front of them on the table.

“Professor McGonagall let us use her floo,” Harry replied, stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth. “Percy isn’t allowed to fly, he’s son of the sea and Zeus doesn’t like him. So he couldn’t bring me from America and he really wanted to see me off to school after missing last year. And Professor McGonagall likes him,” Harry continued explaining while eating. Ron still wasn’t comfortable with the demigod development. He knew that magic was crazy to muggles but he just couldn’t believe that there were gods out there. But McGonagall was a very powerful witch and she would not be fooled by someone pretending to be a demigod.

“Where did you spend summer? Mum said you couldn’t stay with us as you were at some summer camp,” Ron continued, digging into the mystery. Not that it really was a mystery as Harry was being bluntly honest with them.

“Yeah Percy and Annabeth live at a camp called Camp Half-Blood when they aren’t at college. It’s a safe haven for demigods and they train them in stuff like sword fighting and tactics and how to accept their gifts,” Harry explained, his face lighting up again.

“Mister Potter I will not tolerate you filling students’ heads with tales of sword fighting,” McGonagall had once again appeared at the mentioned of swords. “It’s bad enough that Mr Jackson had been somehow training you during the holidays, I ask that you keep those skills to yourself,” McGonagall sighed as she handed out the schedules.

“I will, Percy wouldn’t let me bring my sword,” Harry huffed, and Ron gawped since when did little Harry Potter know how to fight with swords and had his own weapon. Harry was changing in front of their eyes and Ron wasn’t sure where that left his two best friends.


End file.
